


My Way

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Shirabu always gets his way. Always.





	My Way

Shirabu always got what he wanted, but this. This was not something he’d ever thought he’d see in his life. 

“Shigeru,” Shirabu started, staring at the mess his bedroom had become. “What is this?” 

The way Yahaba smiled at him, as though he were a son of God who could do no wrong pissed him off. He’d only been gone for an hour, how on earth did this happen? 

“I was looking for a blank piece of paper.” 

Shirabu felt his eye twitch and briefly wondered if he would regret breaking up with his boyfriend over something like this. He might later, but at that moment it was very tempting. 

“This is the opposite of what I told you to do,” he settled for saying, picking his way across the bedroom. 

His school books were everywhere, the loose leaf paper he’d started to use for his notes littered from one corner to the other. How Yahaba had managed this was beyond him. By all accounts, there was no way he could’ve messed the room up so quickly. 

“You mean when you told me to study on your bed, you didn’t want me to go through your desk for paper?” 

The innocent way that he said those words would have fooled just about anyone else into forgiveness. Not Shirabu though. He was far too used to his idiot of a boyfriend trying to get him riled up. 

“Shigeru. You are going to help me clean this all up. Now.”

“Or what?” Yahaba laughed, a devilish smirk settling on his features. 

“No kisses for the rest of the year.” 

Yahaba looked like he might protest, something like ‘you wouldn’t be able to do that’ probably crossing his mind. He would withhold kisses if he said he would. He could hold a grudge. 

“Fine, I’ll help clean your dumb room,” Yahaba sighed. 

Shirabu smirked. He always got his way eventually. 


End file.
